


Heading Out

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Tabris is about to head out to find Morrigan.Day 12 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Morrigan/Male Tabris (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 2





	Heading Out

**Author's Note:**

> Same Tabris as the one in 'The Cabin' but this takes place before he sets off to find his sweetie.  
> Prompt: "Watch me"

Zevran leaned against the doorway as Tabris packed his things.

"You know that you'll probably never be able to find her, don't you?" He asked.

"Watch me," Tarin told him without even looking toward the former assassin.

Though Zevran knew Tarin wasn't looking, he shook his head at the response anyway.

"So, all these years as the Commander of the Grey and now you're just going to drop the finery that comes with the title?"

Tarin halted in his movements, but only for a moment.

"Howe was born to be an Arl and I clearly wasn't," he pointed out.

Zevran nodded but didn't say anything in reply.

"Are you sure you won't need an assassin to accompany you on your little journey?"

Tarin let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, unfortunately this will likely be a mere game of hide and seek, so no need for an assassin I'm afraid."

Later that night, Zevran made his departure from Amaranthine under the cover of night to make his return to Antiva, leaving Tarin to say his own goodbyes to a select few of the dozens of Wardens that now roamed the halls of Vigils Keep.

"Going after your old lady, huh?" Oghren asked just as he called for Velanna, Nathaniel and Sigrun to join him in the library.

"Something like that, I wanted to talk to you alone before anyone else got here though Oghren."

"And what's that about?"

Tarin smiled at the dwarf and shook his head sadly.

"I need you to make sure they're all actually doing okay from time to time, I worry about them since Anders- well, you know."

The dwarf nodded and let out a gruff sound of approval just as the other three walked through the library doors.

Goodbyes were quick after that, Nathaniel was given the Arling while Sigrun and Velanna were given a shared title when it came to training new Warden recruits.

As Tarin left, he gave Oghren a discrete nod and a soft smile to which he returned with a wave and a nod of his own.

Tabris left shortly before sunrise with one goal in mind.

He was going to do everything in his power to find Morrigan and their child.

**Author's Note:**

> I think tomorrow's prompt might end up being FenHawke because I love one angsty glowy elf boy.  
> Anyway, be sure to leave some kudos if you like the stuff I've been putting out for the Fictober challenge.


End file.
